1. Field of the Invention
This invention related generally to support stays and more particularly to a dual durometer support stay for use with an article to be worn by a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support stays have been utilized in a variety of articles, such as wrist supports, ankle braces, and back supports, as well as many other similar and related products. The function of the support has been to provide added rigidity for the article with which it is used. These stays have been made from a variety of materials.
In addition to providing rigidity, for certain articles, it is important to maintain the article being worn in a certain position on the wearer's body. One example of such a product is a back support, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,524 and 5,148,549. In those back supports, the stays are enclosed in a pocket. In addition, in certain embodiments, these back supports have a material which has a rubber texture over the stay pockets so that the support will stay in position on the wearer. It can be seen that the stays have two functional and performance characteristics. The first is that the stainless steel stays give vertical spinal support and prevents the back support from gathering and "rolling over" as the support moves around the body. The second is the grabbing or anti-skid properties of the rubber material over the stay pockets. This grabbing or gripping inhibits the back supports from "riding up" on the body and improperly supporting the vulnerable regions of the abdomen and lower back. While this has proven to be an effective back support, there are certain problems which are associated with a stay being incorporated in the back support in such a manner. Since a pocket for the stay is used, the stay can slide freely within the pocket. This movement can lead to problems. These problems include that the metal stays may poke through the pocket in which they are positioned and also the movement may cut the rubber threads in the rubber material. Another problem is that the rubber threads may become frayed. Still further, there are multiple components which add additional cost and time in the manufacturing of the back support. In addition, when metal supports are utilized, they also make the back support conductive of electricity.
The present invention addresses the drawbacks of the prior art and provides for an improved support stay which may be incorporated in articles to be worn by a person.